


TRUE GRIT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could hold a gun to my head and I still couldn't choose between Sam and Dean. They are both equal - neither possible without the other. Anyway, the challenge word is "stiff". It focuses on Dean and, surprisingly, even with stiff as the challenge word, has absolutely nothing to do with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE GRIT

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Ignoring Sam's anxious gaze, Dean left the kitchen.

In the bathroom, moving stiffly, he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, groaning in relief as the hot water pulsed over his bruised and tired flesh.

He stayed in long enough to test even the bunker's hot water heater. He dried himself, wrapped up in a warm robe and walked slowly to his bedroom. He locked the door securely behind him.

Then, body heavy with exhaustion, soul-weary, Dean lay down on his bed, pulled the covers up over himself and tried to ignore the whispers of the Mark.


End file.
